Remote medication management systems are useful systems that provide for the ability to store medications that are accessed via a computing terminal or other similar interface that implements security measures to prohibit unauthorized access to medications. The result is that medications are stored in a secure manner that can prevent theft and unauthorized usage of medications, as well as cut down on instances where prescriptions may be mixed or incorrect dosages applied during patient care. Many remote medication management systems accomplish such benefits via the use of separated physical containers inside of the remote medication management system.
However, such systems operate by having mechanical locks placed on every physical container inside of the remote medication management system. Such systems are effective at preventing unauthorized access to medications, due to the mechanical locks, where access to any physical container is only allowed following authentication and/or the entering of a valid medication order for medication stored within. However, the use of mechanical locks on every single physical container results in such remote medication management systems being very expensive, which may be unfeasible for some facilities, particularly smaller, independent clinics and pharmacies. In addition, having separate locks on every physical container can make resupply and inventory of the system time consuming and difficult. In some cases, the manufacturer or distributer of the remote medication management system may require locked physical containers to be provided back to them, or to an authorized third party, for resupply of medications, further complicating the process and resulting in additional expenses that may be unfeasible for some facilities.
Thus, there is a need for a remote medication management system that may provide controlled access to medications that can achieve the benefits of traditional remote medication management systems, particularly the prevention of usage of incorrect medications and controlled access to medication, without the need for mechanical locks to be placed on every physical container.